


Let's Get Physical

by DarkKnightDarkSide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fuck Boy Kylo, Hux is a voyeur, Internalized Misogyny, Kylo is an asshole, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is caught in the middle, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, This is erotica, Voyeurism, breeding (brief mention of), dubcon, she's actually into it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDarkSide/pseuds/DarkKnightDarkSide
Summary: Rey has been eying the hot fuck boy at her gym for months. She finds out the hard way he's been eying her too.





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the tags? Good, let's get to the filth.

Rey increased the incline on the treadmill, bursting into a sprint. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead, but was failing spectacularly. _ He _ was here, at his usual time, in a red tank and black basketball shorts that left nothing of his tight bum or his hefty bulge to the imagination. The writing on the tank top that stretched across his brick-house pecs read, “I Flexed and the Sleeves Fell Off.” What a fuckboy he was, but damn if he wasn’t a boy she wanted to _ fuck _. 

He dipped smoothly down into his third set of squats and she couldn’t help but stare as his thighs clenched deliciously with the movement. Was the sweat dripping down her chest from the hard pace of her run, or from imagining him at the perfect height to bury his long nose and pillowy lips into the folds of her spread pussy?

She finished her sprints and slowed the treadmill to cool down. He had moved on to upper body now, undulating fluidly through a set of pull ups. His biceps bulged on each ascent and she imagined how it would feel to have them pinning her against the locker room wall, one of her long legs snaked around his toned ass as he pummeled into her savagely. 

Rey needed a shower, and she needed it _ now _. 

Hopping off her machine, she took a deep drink from her water bottle and lifted her hair to towel away the sweat that beaded the back of her neck. From the corner of her eye in the floor length mirrors, she caught a glimpse of someone watching her. Mr. Fuckboy. 

She didn’t _ really _ know if he was a fuckboy, of course. It wasn’t like she had ever found the nerve to talk to him. But judging by the puffed up swagger in his walk, his thick, jet-black hair that was better maintained than most shampoo models, and his obnoxious taste in workout gear, Rey felt she knew his type well enough. Besides, it was easier to imagine him as a self-absorbed meathead; it knocked him down a peg from Adonis to attainable - if she had actually cared to try. Right? 

Rey had been coming to First Order Body for two years now. It was a good place to work off some steam from her stressful job as Lead Engineer and to keep up her run time in the off-season between half marathons. They had yoga classes too, essential for any runner to maintain flexibility, so it was a good value. 

The _ view _from the treadmill was just a bonus. There was no shortage of hot bods on display on any given day, hers being a fairly large city with a young professional demographic. But Mr. Fuckboy put them all to shame. 

Rey preferred to work out later in the evening, after the commuters and mommy bloggers had cleared out. She sometimes worked well into the evening, so it fit her schedule and her general distaste for crowds. She didn’t have to worry about the 30 minute per machine limit when training for her races, or waiting in line for the showers. 

No, the best time to come was definitely around the 10pm closing, when it was just her, her 90s pop playlist, and one very ripped, very tall stranger. 

Mr. Fuckboy started coming to her gym about six months ago, showing up faithfully every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 

Rey wondered what he did for a living to be a late exerciser like her. Maybe he worked the graveyard shift and this was the start of his day? His broad shoulders and massive hands sure seemed fit for manual labor, but his expensive customized trainers screamed CEO. Maybe he was self employed, making six figures giving pickup tips to mouth-breathing virgins, when the real secret was just: “Don’t be you, be me.” 

Maybe he was a male gigolo. 

Rey smirked and gave him a wink when he caught her eye in the mirror. It was Friday night and she was feeling herself, so what the hell. He was probably used to it anyway, the smug bastard. His face was so perfect she wanted to slap him - among other things. 

She wiped down the treadmill with an antiseptic sheet and headed for the locker room. There were about fifteen minutes to closing, and the few stragglers remaining were making their way out the door. The desk attendant was thumbing through his cellphone, looking painfully bored. Mr. Fuckboy showed no signs of slowing and had a 70 lb dumbbell in each of his massive hands, doing alternate arm curls. _ What a showoff. _

Rey walked to the locker where she had stashed her gym bag and input her combination to open it. She slung the bag over her shoulder and was about to start stripping down when she heard a voice that rumbled straight to her center.

“You forgot to stretch,” the voice said teasingly.

Rey whipped around at the decidedly _ male _ voice in the _ female _locker room. “What the f—” the rest came out in a pinched squeak when she saw who was blocking the doorway. 

_ Mr. Fuckboy _.

“Y—you aren’t supposed to be in here, asshole!” Rey shouted with more defiance than she felt. 

He was leaning on the frame, his muscle bound arms crossed over a chest so wide Rey could use him as a pool float. His plump lips were hitched into a smirk that said _ What are you going to do about it, babe? _

Rey hated being called babe. 

He took a slow step forward, but covered too much distance for comfort given the length of his stride. She had gotten used to seeing him from fifteen or twenty feet away - at half that distance his towering height made him look positively gigantic, and vaguely threatening. Threatening because he was intruding on a private space most definitely _ not _ meant for him, and vaguely because the tingle in Rey’s pussy was blurring her indignation into interest. 

“I’ll leave if you want me to, sweetheart. But I don’t think that’s what you want at all.” That insufferable smirk was still there, and as he talked, she noticed for the first time that his teeth were slightly crooked. She couldn’t believe it - she had found a flaw. 

_ Besides the fact that he’s a total creeper?! _Her mind screamed. 

He was undressing her with his eyes, though, and when his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, she felt her pussy _ clench _. The voice in her mind was overruled.

The closer he stalked, the tighter Rey pressed herself to the lockers behind her. Her bag, only containing a towel, a travel sized shampoo and body wash, a set of shower shoes, and a change of clothes, felt like it weighed 50lbs on her arm. She gripped the handle like the pommel of a sword, ready to swing in self defense if she had to. 

His voice was like silken honey and the sound was binding her tighter and more still than any rope. “I’ve seen the way you stare at me. But you’re too shy to say hello.” 

“I—I don’t stare at you,” Rey stammered, her voice sounding meek to her own ears. 

“Yeah, you do. You’ve been staring at my ass.” He was only inches away now, close enough that she could smell the mingled scent of his sweat and cologne. Her mouth actually watered. 

He leaned into her, and she subtly flinched. The crook of his arm came to rest beside her head on the lockers, pinning her in from one side. “Didn’t anyone tell you that’s rude? Maybe I should teach you a lesson.”

“Don’t...don’t hurt me, please,” Rey pleaded. She had fantasized about this a hundred times, but now that it was happening her thoughts were like static jumping through her brain. This was what she had wanted, wasn’t it? 

“Hurt you?” Mr. Fuckboy smiled and shook his head, as though he were disappointed in her, and she had a bizarre urge to apologize. “Oh no, baby, I’m not going to hurt you.” He leaned in further, inhaling the scent of her hair, his lips brushing against her ear. She shivered and felt her pussy release a gush of lubrication in her panties. “I’m going to make you feel so good that you’ll be begging me for more.” 

“Oh, God,” she whispered, knowing what was coming next. 

“It’s Kylo,” he corrected.

“Come again?”

“Not God. Kylo. Just want you to know the right name to scream out,” he replied with a wink. “And what’s your name, gorgeous?” He dipped his mouth down from her ear to her exposed collarbone, planting kisses that were wet but surprisingly gentle. 

“I’m Rey,” she answered, closing her eyes in spite of herself. His lips were warm and lush, and she felt goosebumps rising beneath the skin that he was tasting. 

“Rey,” he rumbled, testing it out. “Well, Rey, how would you like to get a look at what you’ve been imagining for so long? I’ll tell you a secret, babe, I’ve been imagining you, too.” 

“D...don’t call me babe,” she managed to grit out, earning her a dark chuckle from Kylo. Yet she felt a flush of pride at the thought of him admiring her the way she had been admiring him. 

He ran his hand up and down the side of her body, in the curve of her waist, tickling over the swell of her breast and then back down. “Any other requests for me, little girl?”

She only moaned in response, as he began to suck and nip at the pulse point of her neck. 

“That’s what I thought,” he growled. 

Kylo began tugging upwards on her mesh workout top and Rey lifted her arms above her head. It seemed this was really going to happen, here in the locker room; she only hoped he would make good on his earlier promise. When the top was tossed aside to the floor, he pinned both of her wrists above her head with one massive hand and an iron grip. She felt the cool metal of the lockers against her skin, and the breeze from the fans above creating another wave of goosebumps over her chest.

He was looking at her with an intense hunger in his amber eyes, like a wolf that has cornered a plump young sheep. “Let’s see those pretty tits of yours. God knows you’ve teased me enough with them, bouncing on the treadmill for ten fucking miles.” With that he unceremoniously lifted up her sports bra, still holding fast to her captured wrists. 

He was rewarded with the sight of her naked breasts, and she could see the pure enjoyment on his face. She felt at once humiliated to be exposed this way in the middle of the locker room, where they could be discovered at any moment, and yet incredibly turned on by his lust for her. She felt so small next to him, and to her utter surprise the sense of helplessness was making her embarrassingly wet. 

As though he could read her mind, he tore his eyes away from her chest to meet her stare. “You’re so tiny,” he marveled. “I’m gonna _ devour _ you.” 

And with those words he stooped down, opening his mouth as wide as it would go and covered nearly her entire breast. It was all tongue and teeth, it was noisy and lewd, and Rey couldn’t help the needy moans that escaped her lips. Her cunt was absolutely throbbing now, the blood so near the surface that her own writhing in her clothes gave her stimulation. 

But not enough. 

She stopped pretending to be the nice girl, at least in her own mind. Rey wanted this dirty fuck that she knew he had in store for her, and she wanted it to be rough. She knew from looking at this monument of a man that he was more than capable. So she decided to goad him along. 

Kylo was still slurping away, biting at her nipples and then laving them over with his snaking tongue. In between her moans, Rey managed to pant out, “Are ya gonna fuck me right here, then? Go on and get it over with, asshole!”

He stilled immediately, his dark eyes cutting up to hers over the shelf of his brow. He had one of her nipples captured between his teeth. He bit down on it just enough for her to feel the pain, at the same time shoving his other hand to the crotch of her running leggings. She knew he could probably feel the intense heat that was burning there. 

Still holding dangerous eye contact, he let go of her nipple and growled, “Asshole? Now is that polite? Here I am, doing everything to get you warm and squirming for it — and succeeding, by the way you’re wailing like a cat in heat — and you’re not even appreciative. Well, if that’s the way it’s gonna be, then yes, I am just ‘gonna fuck you right here.’”

His words both terrified and thrilled her. She had never taken this kind of risk before. She wouldn’t even go to a man’s house on a first date, let alone beg to be fucked in a public locker room like a whore. Maybe it was the way he smelled: pure alpha musk, like he could put a baby in her without even trying, or maybe it was the size of his hands that led her to believe he was huge _ everywhere _, but she wanted him. She wanted to be filled by him, used by him, ruined by him. And if anger was the key to getting him there, she could play the part. 

“A lot of talk for someone who still has his clothes on,” she smirked. 

“I don’t need to take off my clothes, sweetheart. I just need to show you one thing.” And with that he reached down and freed his erection from his shorts. 

Even partially covered by the fabric at the base, he was huge. Her tongue darted out involuntarily to lick her lips just from looking at it. What the fuck had gotten into her? It may have been a while since her last hookup but she was not usually this far gone. But this cock was a work of art. It was long enough to stroke her in all the right places, a gorgeous shade of crimson at the head, and a thickness she was sure would have her walking oddly for days. 

“Most people have that reaction the first time,” Kylo quipped, a shit eating grin on his face as he watched her expression. 

Rey’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Fuck you,” she spat back.

“If you insist,” he said with a low snarl, letting go of her wrists above her head to yank her leggings down to her ankles in one go. 

She felt the blood tingle back into her hands as she was able to finally lower them, but had no time to focus on the sensation as he was now spinning her around to face the lockers.

Her pulse fluttered wildly in her throat as she put out her arms to catch herself and push away a few inches from the metal. He used his large foot to kick apart her legs, and she drew a sharp intake of breath.

This was it, the point of no return. 

He rubbed the head of his cock over her sensitive slit a few times, coating it in her wetness, but there was no need for him to wait. She was more than ready, and she knew he could smell it because so could she. The air was pungent with arousal and they hadn’t even begun to fuck. She had pretended not to want this, but deep down it was everything she craved. This man had brought out the primal dancer in her, and she was about to find out just how coordinated of a partner he was.

Kylo leaned into her ear and groaned, “Here it comes, now take it like a good little girl and I’ll let you cum on my cock.”

Rey moaned and involuntarily opened her legs wider at that. With one huge hand he grabbed at her ass, spreading her, and with the other he guided his cock to her cunt. He was so tall that he didn’t have to push upward on his toes to enter her, just lean forward, his chest pinning her to the lockers. Her eyes bugged when she felt his length spearing into her, the speed and the depth stealing her breath. 

“Oh God,” she squeaked.

“What did I tell you?” He withdrew a few inches and on each of the next words, punctuated with a hard thrust that seemed to lift her onto the balls of her feet. “I—want—to—hear—you—say—it.” 

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo!” she cried each time he fucked into her, giving in fully now.

“Mmmm, that sounds so delicious babe. I think you deserve a little reward.” He reached around her waist, snaking his hand to her clit and rubbing in tight circles as he continued to pump his hips. His other hand went back to her breast, squeezing and pinching at her nipples.

Rey thought that she might faint, the pleasure was so intense. His cock was like nothing she had felt before. It was creating such wicked pressure inside her body, building with every stroke. He grunted animalistically as he fucked her and she wanted nothing more than to let him make her into his sex toy. Her mind was on overdrive, spinning with dirty incoherent thoughts. What was happening to her?

He continued to plow into her mercilessly, not that she wanted him to stop. They were long past that now. Fucking her from behind meant the curve of his cock rubbed her G-spot every time he re-entered, and Rey felt her legs start to quiver from the overwhelming sensation. She was babbling now, urging him onward, telling him how good she felt and how much she wanted him to fuck her. He was all too happy to comply.

THUD THUD THUD went the sound of her hands slamming into the lockers every time he thrust. The only noise louder was her keening moans which seemed to spur him to go faster. Just as she was on the verge of orgasming on his dick, she heard a voice from behind them, making her blood run cold.

“Oh my God! What - what are you doing? You can’t be in here, you have to leave!” 

The desk attendant. It must be past closing now, and she had just been caught being railed in the locker room. Overpowering humiliation flooded through her, warring with the sharp arousal she was currently feeling. 

Thankfully, Kylo slowed his thrusts for a moment. She twisted around to look at him, and he was also turned back. He had a ferocious look on his face. “Do you mind, buddy? I’m kind of in the middle of something here. Do me a favor and get bent.” His tone was low and menacing. _ Why _ did that make her pussy gush even more?

The attendant—a thin wisp of a man with carrot orange hair and a pale complexion—turned whiter still, if that were possible. “I...uh...I need you to leave. Please,” he added pathetically, as though that would help matters.

Kylo laughed. 

He was a fuckboy, alright, and used to getting his way, just as Rey had first suspected. What she now knew, though, was that there was a very good reason for that. He didn’t wait for people to give him things, he just took them, the way he was now taking her. 

“I tell you what, man,” Kylo said, “If you just stand there and keep your mouth shut, I’ll even let you watch.”

Rey’s mind screamed out a warning. _ Let him watch?? Let this stranger watch this other stranger fuck her, in public? No, no, no, no! _The last part was said out loud, she realized, when Kylo reached down to stroke her clit again soothingly.

“Relax, baby, I’m still going to take good care of you, just like I said. I’m not going to let him touch. No one gets to touch this fine piece of ass but me.” As if to prove his point, he gave her pussy a gentle slap, causing her to yelp. She felt herself clench tighter around his cock, which seemed to please him. 

The attendant was still standing there, stammering again. “Oh...ok, then.” 

Rey whined, leaning her forehead against the lockers. She couldn’t believe this was really happening. All she wanted was to have a hot fantasy about a sex pot stranger, and now she was putting on a pornographic show for someone whose last name she didn’t even know. But his weight was still heavy against her, the muscle of his pecs pressing into her back, and she resigned herself to whatever else he had in store. 

Then she felt him withdraw, and a new panic set in. Her naked backside was exposed to the attendant, and she could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs as Kylo slid out of her. She heard a low wolf whistle from her unwanted audience, and felt her skin flush hot down to her tits. Rey shot Kylo a dirty look, but the bastard was only smirking like he was enjoying her discomfort. 

“I think it’s time you got out of the rest of your clothes, don’t you?” He asked her, and she shook her head frantically no. 

Her leggings and panties were still down around her ankles, held in place by her running shoes. If she took them totally off, she would have to either bend down or over, the latter giving the creep behind them a clear view of her spread pussy, and she knew which one Kylo was going to choose.

“Shhh...shh…you’re beautiful. No need to hide. We promised the man a show and that’s what we’re going to give him. Besides, doesn’t your little cunt feel so empty without my cock to fill it up?”

When she didn’t answer, he gave her ass a sharp swat, making it clear the question was not rhetorical. 

“Yes...yes, I need it, please,” she whined, utterly aware she looked like a total slut in front of this stranger watching, begging for Kylo’s cock. But her pussy was throbbing so furiously that it was painful, and she had been so close to cumming when they were interrupted. She did need his cock, she realized; maybe she _ was _ a slut. 

“You’re only gonna have it if you get naked, so I’ll let you choose.” He crossed his muscular arms across his bulging chest, and Rey knew she had been check-mated. 

Slowly, she bent at the waist and untied her shoes, one then the other, and slipped them off her feet. She tried not to think about the employee’s cold blue eyes glued to her body, knowing her cunt was creamy and glistening from the hard fuck she had gotten earlier. She tried her best to block out the feeling, but it was becoming clear to her that this was actually arousing her further, showing off what now belonged to Kylo in this dirty locker room. Wicked pulses shot through her pussy at the thought, as she kicked off her leggings and panties to the side and removed her bunched up sports bra. How could her body betray her like this? She was not this girl.

There wasn’t much time to wallow in her predicament, however, as she was soon spun around to face forward by his strong hands. Now she could see the employee clearly, and he her. She went to cover her breasts with her arms, but Kylo wrenched them down. She whimpered, and he massaged her ass while he kissed her neck simultaneously. 

“Alright sweetheart, you were a good girl so I won’t make you beg anymore. I’m gonna give you just what you need.” 

And with that, he placed one of his wide palms on each of her thighs, spreading them apart so she stood in an upside down V. Then she squealed as he lifted her into the air, supported by his hands at the junction of her upper thighs and ass cheeks. Her nipples felt so hard they could cut glass.

She saw that the red haired attendant had now freed his own cock from his pants and was stroking it while staring straight at her. She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze, suspended as she was in Kylo’s arms with her legs splayed open. Then her mouth popped open too, and she let out a shriek, when Kylo brought her back down to impale her onto his cock. 

He was essentially bench pressing her onto his dick, his full seven inches ramming home with no pretense as before. She was wet enough, but still felt the stretch, increased by the openness of the pose. Being held in the air gave her a feeling of weightlessness, a strange churning feeling in her stomach each time his cock stabbed into her. But the pressure was building and the intensity of the situation was taking its toll. She had been so close before, and now knowing that there was a complete stranger watching her get fucked by another stranger pushed her mind fully over the edge. She reached down to finger her clit, and that was the spark that lit the tinderbox ablaze. 

“Oh God, oh God, Oh fuck fuck fuck, I’m cumming!” she cried, but Kylo didn’t slow. 

In fact he increased his pace, fucking her hard through the orgasm, and how he held onto her she wasn’t sure. She was twitching and jerking, but he just kept a steady grip on her wriggling legs and continued pounding her. She felt her tits bounce, and saw the other man moan as he increased the pace of his own stroking.

She was panting now, babbling for Kylo to slow down, but it seemed like he was close himself. Her pussy gripped him tighter through her orgasm and released a gush of slick when she came, and he was growling into her ear.

“You feel so fucking good on my cock, Rey, so tight and hot and wet. I’m gonna fill you up, baby, gonna flood that creamy little pussy.” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she moaned, closing her eyes and laying her head back against his shoulder. All thoughts of the shame and intimidation she had felt, or the danger of the situation left her. There was only her throbbing cunt and Kylo’s pulsing cock, and the way he made her body sing like a tightly wound instrument.

Kylo grunted and shuddered, slamming her down once more onto his full length, and she felt the wetness become a tide. Her legs went slack and an aching soreness set in as he raised and lowered her a final few times, milking out his seed into her well used cunt. 

He was kissing the back of her neck again now, praising her for the good job she did. 

She opened her eyes to see that the gym attendant had also spilled his load, albeit over his hand and pants. He had a furious blush on his cheeks, and was scrambling to clean himself up and to pull up his jeans. 

“Get out of here, you little worm,” Kylo snarled, and the red haired man moved to obey. 

When they were alone, Kylo lowered Rey to the floor again on shaky legs. Their cum mingled together and was dripping down in a sticky mess. Without saying a word, he tilted her chin up with one finger and lowered his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. It was timid by comparison to his earlier brutish behavior, but his tongue felt so good swiping over her own. She moaned a little into his mouth, and he brought his hands to her nipples to squeeze and pinch them. 

When the kiss broke, Kylo stripped off the rest of his clothes also and headed for the shower, turning the water on. He held out his hand for Rey to join him and she did so wordlessly, after grabbing the body wash from her bag on the floor. Her mind was still spinning with the surreality of what just happened, and his sudden change in demeanor confused her. But they both could use a good lathering up, so she got into the shower all the same.

The hot water felt amazing licking down her body where his hands had so recently been. Her thigh muscles ached and she felt a bit swollen between the legs. Kylo squirted the body wash into his palms, and rubbed it up and down her wet skin, massaging with pressure into her thighs and buttocks. She let her head fall back to the shower wall as the stream splashed off her chest, and he brought more attention to her breasts. 

Then he dipped down, his hands sliding to her hips, and his face planted squarely in front of her mound. 

“Wha—why?” Rey asked. Although she was more than happy to let him bring her to another orgasm, this was such a contrast to the hulking alpha who had just penetrated her defenses in public only moments ago. 

He looked up at her with a devilish smile. “Because you were such a good girl. And because I’ve been wondering how this pussy would taste for six long months. I hoped to get it fresh off the treadmill, but I guess this will do...this time.” 

Rey shuddered at the thought that there may be a next time, but she only opened her legs to give him better access. He didn’t waste a second diving in, flicking his tongue rapidly across her already swollen clit, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. 

_ Fuck _. His mouth felt amazing, so plush and soft and wet just as she had always imagined it would be. She moaned and sank down a little in the shower stall, trying to steady her legs. The water was splashing him in the face as he continued to eat her out, but he didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

His long tongue separated the pink folds of her cunt, a seeking instrument determined to suss out more pleasure from her still-excited nerve endings. He alternated between flat broad strokes where his mouth seemed to cover her entire pussy, to swirling just the firm tip around her pearled bud. 

Rey was in heaven. She brought her fingers down to twist at the nape of his neck, burying them in his thick mane of hair. She tugged at the ends more firmly than she needed to, almost intent on paying him back for his earlier stunt. He could use a taste of his own medicine, she languidly thought as her lust built to a crashing peak within her. 

She wanted to grind on his face, to dominate him at least momentarily as he had done to her. She hooked a leg over his shoulder, shielding him from the worst of the water spray that was still coming down in a steady stream. She bent a bit at the knee, thankful for years of holding herself in warrior pose that allowed her to stay here as long as she liked, rubbing her cunt over his long nose and full lips. 

Kylo moaned and began stroking his cock lazily with one hand, which had only shrank to half its size after his earlier orgasm. It was coming to life again with full force now, and seeing him palm over the turgid head with arm muscles flexing excited her further. 

He was diving deep into her pussy now with his long tongue, spearing forward again and again, scooping and licking out her musk as his prize. The hand that wasn’t pumping his cock was rubbing her clit, and she felt as though she was close to another intense cum. Her hand was still fisted in his hair, pulling him by the neck closer to and further from her body as she literally humped his face. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Do you like it when I fuck your face, asshole? How does it feel to be used by a woman?”

He groaned into her folds, obviously as turned on by her dominance as he had been when he was the one violating her. His hand stroked faster at his groin and he was eating her out with increased vigor. 

“I’m gonna cum on your face, you nasty Fuck Boy,” she moaned, and her entire body went rigid as she made good on her promise. She felt her cunt twitching and spasming around his tongue, electricity pulsing from her toes to the crown of her head. “Oh God yes! Ugh, ugh, ugh,” she cried as she rubbed her hips across the planes of his face. 

He continued licking, slowly now, until her orgasm subsided and she was pushing him away, too overwhelmed to continue. When she pulled back, his expression was like the cat that got the cream, and she realized he had once again orchestrated the situation to be exactly what he desired. 

Kylo stood up, towering over her again, licking his lips. “That was delicious,” he said, and she couldn’t stop the blush that his words invoked. 

He washed his own body off with the soap, letting his erection go unsated this time, but proudly standing at attention between them. When they were both clean, Rey stepped out and wrapped a towel around her from her bag. Kylo simply pulled on his basketball shorts and tank top once more, not seeming to care that his hair was dripping down his shoulders. 

The reality of everything that had occurred was sinking in, and Rey was feeling more than a little self conscious. How exactly do you say goodbye after something like this? 

“Give me your phone,” he said brusquely. 

She cocked an eyebrow. “Why, exactly?” 

“So I can leave you my number.” 

“This isn’t going to happen again, if that’s what you think,” she countered, the fire returning to her voice. 

“You didn’t have a good time?” He chuckled.

He really was _ such _ an asshole. 

“It wasn’t like you gave me much of a choice.”

“How about I buy you dinner next time?”

“I think you owe me a lot more than dinner,” she retorted. But then she reached into her bag with a sigh, unlocked her cell phone, and handed it to him.

“I think you’re right.” He punched in his contact and handed her the phone back. “Talk to you soon, babe.” 

“_ Don’t _ call me babe!” She shouted after him, but he was already striding out of the locker room. 

Rey got dressed and steeled herself for the walk past the front desk attendant. He couldn’t even meet her eyes as she passed, which was just as well with her.

She would have to find a new gym to join, that much was certain. But maybe she had just scored herself a new fuck buddy in exchange. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWz9VN40nCA) hilarious old song/music video, which I'm sure most of you whippersnappers are too young to know existed. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo) who always entertains my ridiculous notions. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylohalo)


End file.
